


Manly Mannicures

by Sea_Odder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluffy, Gayness, M/M, Nail Polish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, lol, mannicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Odder/pseuds/Sea_Odder
Summary: Based off of a Tumblr prompt "Person 1 convinces person 2 to let them paint their nails"Also I just needed to write about my gay sons





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after canon time. So yuri is sixteen before you guys get your panties in a twist.
> 
> Warning: rly gay

Otabek felt himself sink further into the mattress as Yuri's cat curled up on his chest with a relaxing purr. Yuri himself was rummaging through his mess of a room, looking for nothing in particular, but searching vigorously. Otabek wanted to say that it would be easier to find things if it wasn't as if a tornado came through. He decided against it though when he heard him grumbling angrily.

He wasn't embarrassed about the mess but Yuri did feel a little guilty for not cleaning when Otabek had to push some crap aside just to sit on his bed. The cat instantly took the opportunity for affection by sitting right next to him and nuzzling into his waist. 

Yuri then took the opportunity to look for something to do while his friend was distracted by his cat. The Kazakh showed no emotion on his face but Yuri saw the sparkle in his eyes and almost wanted to laugh. When Otabek started to lay on the bed, watching Yuri scramble, he started to feel the embarrassment however.

Otabek finally started to speak when the younger kicked a shirt on the floor in frustration.

"You wanna just go somewhere else?" He spoke, relaxing his head on his arm while the other attended the purring feline.

"No! I just...I don't know. Just give me a second." Yuri stormed out the room and just managed to stop himself from slamming the door. Why is he so angry? Why does he need this to be perfect? He supposed it had to do with the fact that Otabek is his best friend, he doesn't want him to be bored.

Yuri took a deep breath and grabbed the first thing he saw that could act as a possible activity. That thing happened to be a bottle of nail polish, Mila had been obsessed with painting Yuri's nails for a competition at one point and stubborn Yuri would never admit that he actually liked the way the color shined and matched his costume.

Otabek was about to get up and find Yuri when he walked back in with a small bottle in his hand. Yuri shooed the cat which reluctantly pounced off the bed while Otabek sat up and crossed his legs.

Yuri climbed up on the mattress and did the same, shifted himself in front of Otabek and held his hand out for the older's. Otabek dropped his hand into Yuri's and calmed down his heartbeat before blood could rush to his face.

Yuri expected him to laugh or sneer when he saw the polish, but instead he was met with silence. (Something he should've expected) He looked up to the the same stoic expression but there was confusion in his eyes. It wasn't his, it was Mila's goddamnit!

"Is this...ok?" He questioned and stared at Otabek through his hair. There wasn't much of a reaction, just a solid, "Yeah."  
Yuri looked back down at Otabek's hands, they were warm and his nails were short. Really short. Wait...

"Do you bite your nails?" He almost yelled the question, bringing his hand closer to examine before Otabek yanked it away.

"It's a habit. I'm trying to get out of it." He avoided eye contact with Yuri and he could spy a slight blush on his cheeks. Yuri felt himself flush a little before gently taking back Otabek's hand.

"Beka...don't worry about it. It's a common thing, painting nails actually can help end the habit." He smiled at him, absently shaking the bottle of polish, hoping to coax his friend.

The response was a firm nod with strong eyes and Yuri suddenly found it difficult to unscrew the bottle and the room felt warm. He remembered what Otabek said to him when their friendship began.  
Eyes of a soldier. Okay, the room was way too hot now.

Yuri wasn't the best at painting nails, Otabek realized. A lot of the nail polish got on his skin but it might be because of Otabek biting his nails. At one point, Yuri had ran from the room and came back with a similar bottle with a clear liquid inside. 

Yuri was enjoying this way too much, there was something so cute about the thought of tough, stoic, Otabek with painted nails. Yuri had finished the top coat before fixing all of his fuck ups with full concentration.

He was broken out of it however when he heard Otabek chuckle. He looked up to see him gently smiling down at him and Yuri felt his insides churn while his face flushed. He continued fixing his nails as he asked,

"What's so funny?" He tried to sound intimidating but it came out more frightened sounding. Fuck.

"Nothing. You're just cute."

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. He just called Yuri cute, if this was anyone else, Yuri would've yelled at them. Yuri felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. Why does Otabek do this to him?

"O-oh."

Nice, Yuri. Real smooth.

When Yuri had finished his nails, he was surprised when Otabek had taken the polish bottle and Yuri's hands and begun to paint. Yuri was almost angry that Otabek was much better at painting nails than him. Almost.

When he had finished, Yuri was practically shaking. His cat curled up next to the Kazakh lovingly, and the focused look on his face made Yuri's heart flutter. He took a deep breath.

"You're cute too." He muttered and almost jumped when Otabek's head snapped up and locked eye contact with him. He closed the nail polish bottle without breaking his gaze. If looks could kill, Yuri would be in heaven...wait.

Otabek grabbed Yuri's wrists gently, avoiding his wet nails. His gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips back up to his eyes. Was he?...no. Yuri thought before Otabek ended his train of thought.

"Can I kiss you?" He practically whispered. Yuri felt his heart stop. He wanted to scream 'Yes Yes Yes Yes you can please!' But his voice seemed to betray him. After a few agonizing seconds, Yuri managed to nod.

Otabek started to lean forward and before their lips connected, he stopped. As if he was afraid, Yuri couldn't take it.

"Beka..." and then they kissed. Yuri's first kiss. He didn't think something like this would mean so much to him but now that it's happened, Yuri wanted to thank every God imaginable.

It was short a sweet, very chaste. It didn't lack feeling however and they leaned their foreheads together as they found their fingers intertwined. A tiny mew was heard from the cat and Otabek let out a breathy laugh. Yuri let out a laugh of his own as he sat up straight and broke eye contact with his friend? Boyfriend? Um?

A warm hand took his chin and directed him back into Otabek's gaze. His face was incredibly red and Yuri suspected his wasn't much better.

"We should paint each other's nails more often." He smirked and Yuri couldn't help but smile back.

"I agree."

**Author's Note:**

> LET US HOPE FOR MORE GAY OTAYURI IN TODAYS EPISODE! WHOS READY (IM READY)


End file.
